The Dark Master
by deaths-master
Summary: Darkness covers the earth a time were immortals rule, mortals are slaves and demons have free reign on the earth, the Master rules alongside her companion and all is calm, The Shadow Lords rule over the five realms the occupy the earth and the ancients la
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**this is a random thing that i had come up with while at my friend house i actually came up with it while swiming in her pool. Hope you like it plz reveiw.**

The Masters POV

**(A/N: Sorry but I just had to write an extremely long description of the two characters in this chapter as they are worthy of it. Oh and I am basing The master off myself not the look but the way she talks and acts I soooo wish I looked like her and don't send in reviews saying I write vampyres instead of vampires cause I know I did that. I felt like spelling it that way cause it looks cooler)**

I was just sitting in the torture chamber listening to the wonderful echoing screams of the prisoners and chatting to Angelus **(A/N: aka The companion/ Death)** about random things that made no sense.

I was slim with pure black hair as night that flows to the ground, piercing black eyes, tattered black wings which sit slightly upon the floor, pure white fangs, and snow white skin. Angelus is slim with pure white hair the flows slightly past his shoulders, pure whit eyes beautify white wing which also sit slightly upon the floor, pure white fangs, and extremely light ash coloured skin which looks pure white from a distance. But as I wear a pure black cloak and Angelus wears a snow white coloured robes no one apart from the two of us know what we look like.

We talked for hours sudden he collapsed upon the floor holding his head as if he was excruciating pain (which is impossible for us as we are gods and we don't feel pain), he lay on the floor for a few minutes until he finally collapsed not moving.

I waited a few second till I was sure that it was over and went over to him to revive him, I knew that I had to wait until it over because it had happened before and the last time this had happened was when the ancients had awoken (the ancients were a race of angels that work as the servants of our enemy) and when I had tried to touch him a extremely powerful bolt of dark magic struck me and afterward I had to revive him because what ever had caused it used up a lot of his power which caused all his spells and defence to collapse which sent a wave a extremely powerful magic that his barriers had been holding back since the last time we had fought the ancients even though all that magic had hit him last time there were still traces of hit being held back by his barrier as well as any other magic that had been directed at him for the past 150 yrs, (all except my magic which of course passes right through his barriers) hit him this time.

I waved my hand through the air above his body and said a minor incantation (well minor for me) then picked him and laid him across our bed. I lay down next to him waiting for him to awaken and tell me everything that he had just seen. I hoped it was something good but I knew it wasn't only pure white magic being used to create visions causes that kind of reaction, I sighed and continued to lay there getting ready for the horrible news.

When he awoke Angelus was extremely weak he couldn't even lift his head when I offered him my wrist to drink from (we are like vampyres we feed of blood mine is black and Angelus's is white they are the most powerful types of blood everyone else has red blood except the ancients whose blood is silver and not powerful at all even though it tastes extremely nice) so I extracted my fangs and bite deeply into my wrist and covered the wound with my hand so it didn't bleed everywhere (blood is soooo hard to get out of the carpet) and placed it near his mouth and helped him to move like the extra 2cm so he was able to feed from me. He lay there a while nearly drained me dry and at one point I got a servant to bring in a couple of our 'guests' for me to feed from so Angelus could feed and get stronger.

About an hr and like 50 'guests' later Angelus was finally strong enough to sit up. He would have talked but he was still too weak for that.

"Sleep, my love" I told him as he tried to speak. He just nodded as he lay down next to me. I would have stayed but I had been gone for quite a while and I needed to check on how my Shadow Lords were dealing with the recent rebel activity.

There were five Shadow Lords in total. Gabriel, Felix and Vladimir are the 3 male Shadow Lords and Dakara and Brisingr and the 2 female Shadow Lords. They each ruled over a realm situated in either this dimension or one of the other dimensions I'm currently the lord of. When I arrived were the Lords were holding their meeting I heard them arguing over what to do with the remaining rebels.

"It is quite boring actually because all the rebels are doing is blowing up a few measly towns, and destroying a couple of human farms which are easy enough to replace. I don't what they think they are going to achieve from tis if they manage to kill anyone important our gracious master here and the companion could just revive them. There isn't even enough to feed off" said Gabriel (my latest toy)

"How about you let them grow in number destroy a few towns kill a few hundred people, then feed of them, there will be enough to share around then." I said while yawning as I was still feeling the effect of letting Angelus nearly drain me dry. "As long as you leave a few nests of rebels for me to play with I haven't had a good feed for ages."

"Oh sorry gracious master I did not here you enter and a great idea master, of course I will leave a couple of rebel nest for you to have, I would let you have all the rebels if you wished it" Replied Dakara

"Stop sucking up Dakara; remember what happened last time you got thrown in the hell pits with your magic stripped from you." Gabriel told Dakara as she continued to suck up to me "I'm quite sure that the master will not be so kind next time." Gabriel was my loyal Shadow Lord he would do anything that I told him to do and if anyone dare insults me Gabriel is always there to painfully kill them. He was also right about me punishing Dakara I was sick of her sucking up it gets really annoying.

"Of course you would know what the master would do you are her recent toy aren't you, I'm surprised she has kept you for so long I would have gotten rid of you strait away." Replied Dakara I was really getting sick of her maybe I will punish her.

"That's enough Dakara." I didn't get to finish the rest of what I was going to say as a servant had just entered the room telling me that The Companion (aka Angelus) was finally awake and that he wanted see me. Just before I left I said to Dakara "When I get back, I will decide your punishment." Then I turned and left. When I arrived in our chambers he was looking a lot stronger now. As I entered the room Angelus dropped the limp body of the poor being he was feed of onto the ground.

"Finally you're awake." I said to him while teasingly nipping at his neck

"It was so strong this time, I felt so weak afterwards when you had brought me back "Oh and thank you for the blood it really helped"

"No need to thank me you know I would gladly give my life for you." I replied

"Of course and I thank you for that, and I hope you know that I would do the same for you." He said lovingly to me

"Yes I know you would and I am grateful for that, now will you tell me what happened before?" I asked

"Ok get ready you will not like what I'm about to say to you" he answered then he told me


	2. Chapter 2

The vision

The vision

**(A/N: THIS CHAPTER ISNT GOING TO BE THAT LONG SOZ BOUT THAT. In case you want to know AKU is Japanese and it means evil and Ryuu means dragon (im doing Japanese at skool so yeah I will randomly write peoples names in Japanese cause it sounds kool) and plz review or I will eat you –Mwha ha ha ha ha- I think im becoming more like The master (don't mind me lol))**

**THE MASTER: THOSE WHO DON'T REVEIW WA SHINMASU DESU**

**Angelus: Death don't tell our readers to die that's not nice, and stop writing in capitals it means you're shouting.**

**THE MASTER: ONE UR EVIL Y ARE U TELLING ME TO BE NICE AND TWO I LIKE WRITING LIKE THIS**

**Angelus: u are soo immature **

**THE MASTER: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Deaths-Master: stop it u two I'm trying to write**

**THE MASTER: HMMPH SOZ**

**Angelus: yer soz**

**Deaths-Master: Now that's better**

Angelus POV

So Death an I were just sitting in the torture chamber chatting about something random when suddenly flash of pain hit me. I couldn't see there was nothing but white everywhere I look. Then it hit me, a vision it was of a man rising from the earth, and army of pure white angelic beings that soon followed each of them bowing at the man feet as he strode through their newly forming groups. He stoped before to of the beings that did not look like the rest. The two beings slowly rose from their kneeling positions.

"Ah welcome back Zenith, Zelden." He said to the two strange beings "It has been along time."

"Yes it has, Master." Said Zenith. Zenith was the smallest out of the two angelic beings she had light brownish blonde hair, she had dark purple eyes, she wears a silk robe that is coloured with the finest purple and silver dyes, and protruding from her back is a set of wings that like her robes had been dyed purple silver but a slight shade lighter.

"Master what has brought us back?" asked Zelden, he was the tallest out of the two. He had long snow white hair, pure blue eyes; he wore robes similar to Zeniths but dyed light blue and silver, and like Zenith he had dyed his wings, his were blue and silver like his robes. "I thought there was no way for us to be revived again."

"There was a way to revive us but I didn't tell you because I thought it was impossible after she died." He said blankly staring of into the distance.

"Who died master." asked Zenith

"Ryuu." He replied

"What the strange mage girl." Replied Zelden

"Yes she and I were lovers." Sighed the strange man still staring of into the distance "Until the day I was destined to fight the master and her companion." His hands were trembling as he continued to look of into the unknown "They were about to kill me when Ryuu suddenly ran into the field blocking me from them." The mans eyes started to water as he continued "Aku screamed The Master and her companion at the same time, we told you that u were not to come here yelled The Master. I was greatly confused by this her name was Ryuu but they were calling her Aku." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Mother, Father she cried out to them, plz don't kill him I love him. Ryuu I whimpered what is going on." His eyes glazed over as if he was reliving a past memory.

"Master, plz will you continue?" Zelden asked the man

'Oh… Yes... sorry I was thinking about something, I will continue." So he started from were he left of "I'm sorry but my real name is Aku not Ryuu and remember that I really do love you when I tell you this The Master and her companion are my parents I'm soooo sorry she cried. How dare you u not tell me u whore I screamed out, I thought I loved you I yelled towards her, that is when I shot a killing curse towards her and she dropped dead on the ground motionless." He sighed again "I always regretted doing that because in my heart she wished that her parents had been anyone besides them. Then The Master and her companion killed me but before they did that The Master laid a curse upon me The Masters curse was that the day Aku was reborn from the ashes then turned immortal The Master and her companion will finally have there revenge on me for killing their only daughter."

"So master that means that she has risen then." Said Zenith

"Yes she has." He replied "And now we will all pay."

That is when Angelus vision abruptly stoped as he was awoken from the dead.

**(A/N: I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT AND AGAIN I'M SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK PLZ REVIEW I DONT CARE IF IT PRAISE OR TOMATOES JUST PLZ REVIEW OH AND DONT YOU LIKE HOW I MANNAGED NOT TO SAY THE STRANGE MANS NAME THROUGH OUT THE WHOLE CHAPTER WOOT GO ME (NOW IM RAMBLING -SMART) AGAIN PLZ REVEW –EVIL PUPPY DOG FACE-)**


	3. SOZ

SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED RECENTLY BUT SCHOOL HAS STARTED AGAIN AND I HAVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK IM IN THE

MIDDLE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE TO FINISH I SOON IF YOU HAVE ANY AND I MEAN ANY IDEAS PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME

AND PLZ PLZ REVEIW PLZ OR I WIL EAT YOU MWHA HA HA HA HA


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**(****A/N: ATHOUR'S NOTE GOES HERE)**

**MUST REVIEW HISSSSS GRRRRRR REVIEW **

**EVERY ONE SHOULD READ THIS COMIC I FOUND ****/page/1**** IT IS SOO FUNNY**

**OH AND SELENS POV IS IN LA AND LMOST OF THE OTHERS ARE IN ANOTHER DIAMENSION **

**AND HOW WOULD YOU GUYS RATHER I WRITE IT VAMPIRE OR VAMPYRE I WANT TO NOW WHAT YOU GUYS PREFER**

**SELENS POV**

I was sitting in the staffroom with the other teachers chatting about nothing like usual when Darla entered the staffroom (no one likes her she was a cow even most of the students hate her) we all stoped chatting for a minute to see what she was doing then resumed as if she hadn't entered. We were talking about ways we had tortured our students (not really tortured).

"Well," I said "I was making them write and essay on the children's novel Z for Zachariah. I thought some of the boys were going to scream by the look of terror on their faces it was shear panic."

**(A/N: I HAD TO DO THAT IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO etc. HORRIBAL AND NOW I HAVE TO WRITE A PLAY BASED ON IT I AM SOOOOO etc. GOING TO DIE)**

After our last class for the day I had a staff meeting which went for a few hours and when that was finally over it had become dark outside it was quite boring and I have no Idea what it was about the only thing I really noticed was the fact that Darla was staring at me weirdly like she wanted to eat me I was quite confused about this but I just blanked it out after a while.

After the meeting I decided to walk home, it was quite dark in my part of the neighbourhood as most of the street lights don't works I was about a block away from my house when I heard a chilling scream coming for the alley just ahead of me, I ran towards it fumbling with my phone as I went, I stoped shocked as I saw the source of the scream.

I saw Darla crouched over a young girl's body; she seamed to be biting into her neck. I was frightened by this I didn't know what was going on and I froze, Darla soon dropped body and turned her head to face me, blood was dripping from her fangs. When I saw the fangs I froze once again unable to scream or run, I had figured out what she was. She was something I always thought to be a myth she was a ……..

**(A/N: WELL I WAS GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE AND BE MEAN, BUT I KIND OF GUESSED EVERYONE WOULD HAVE FIGURED OUT WHAT SHE IS SO IM GOING TO CONTINUE, AND IF YOU HAVENT FIGURES OUT WHAT SHE IS THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU NO OFFENSE LOL BACK TO THE STORY -SMILE-)**

…..vampyre and as if she had read my thoughts she grinned at me and licked the remaining blood of her fangs. That was when I started to turn and run but before I could run she grabbed me her nails piercing my skin and flung me against the closets wall. The pain was like something I had never felt before it was like I had been hit by a wrecking ball, soooo much pain.

**A/N: FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NO IMAGINATION AT ALL THAT WOULD HURT LIKE HELL**

While I was withering in pain on the concrete Darla disposed of the other girls body in a nearby dumpster, then in the blink of an eye she was standing over the top of me smiling and it wasn't the happy will you be my friend kind of smile it was the I'm about to kill you kill you and it's going to hurt like hell kind of smile. I was whimpering when she started to talk to me her voice sounded different then it normally did, but maybe I was just imagining it after all it's not like I had every really listened to her before.

"Well hello Selen, what have you been up to lately" she asked in a mocking tone

"What do you want?" I stammered as she slowly stroked my bare neck, I knew exactly what she wanted, my blood but I hoped it wasn't so, so I had to ask.

"Well of course you know what I want, your delicious, red, your life source, your blood." She replied with and evil grin "But I am thinking about giving you to either The Master or the Companion, they would love to feed of a pretty young girl like you, so healthy and full of life." She continued

"H..h..how are you a vampyre?" I stuttered "You are always in the sunlight, vampyres can't go out in the sunlight, and wh…who is The Master and The Companion?" I continued to ask

"Well," She answered as if I was 5 years old "The Master is the creator of darkness and The Companion is what his name suggests, oh and the reason I can walk in the daylight is because The Master wanted to repay me for my service so she gave me the gift of daywalking." She continued

"Plz, Plz, Plz don't hurt me." I started to beg "I don't want to die."

"Ohh they taste yummier when they beg," she laughed "Maybe I'll just keep you for my self."

As soon as she had said that I tried to shove her and run but before I could get anywhere she had again flung me against the wall.

"plz plz let me go I won't tell anyone about what you are I promise." I again begged

"Stupid girl I don't care if everyone in the world new it's no like the would believe you anyway, the would probably just put you into a loony bin and I believe that, that's just a waste of food." She responded

All of a sudden I had a sudden boost of confidents and adrenalin and started to insult her, that is when she wrenched my head back nearly breaking my neck, then before I had noticed she had retracted her fangs and dug them into my neck.

The pain was worse then being flung against the wall it was if some one had repeatedly placed burning hot iron rods against my neck I tried to scream but I couldn't I had barley any energy left. Not a moment after Darla had started feeding she was flung off me by some unseen force that was when a strange but incredibly handsome guy grabbed my hand and said.

"Hello Aku I'm Gabriel my master has been looking for you."

A/N: YAY CLIFF HANGER DON'T YOU JUST LOVE ME

VOLDEMORT: YOU MUST REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU MWHA HA HA HA

Angelus: Ah tom why are you here

VOLDEMORT: WHY SHOULDN'T I BE HERE I AM LORD VOLDEMORT I CAN GO ANY WHERE I WANT TO OH AND DON'T CALL ME TOM OR I WILL THROW YOU INTO THE LAKE MWHA HA HA HA HA

THE MASTER: SUP TOM

VOLDEMORT: SUP THE MASTER

Angelus: Hay why is she allowed to call you tom that's unfair

Deaths-Master: don't start arguing you two it's 11 o'clock at night I need sleep you can continue arguing next time k

VOLDEMORT, Angelus: (stare at each other evilly) Fine then

Deaths-Master: good

Plz Plz review other wise I wont update and plz don't kill me for leaving it at a cliff hanger I couldn't help it.

VOLDEMORT: YAY CLIFF HANGERS ARE SOOO EVIL LETS LEAVE IT AT A CLIFF HANGER MORE OFTEN

Deaths-Master: Stop interrupting I think you scaring all the readers away, I'm going to stop this now and post it so you can't keep speaking

Plz review Plz


End file.
